1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to notebooks and, particularly, to a notebook capable of individually shutting off the monitor thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Occasionally, you may want to turn off the monitor of your notebook while leaving the host turned on in order to save electricity. This can be achieved by Power Options in Windows®, which contains a setting to automatically shut off the monitor after a predetermined amount of time for which your notebook has been idle. One of the disadvantages of this option is that the monitor may turn off inconveniently. Therefore, it is preferable, in certain situation, to manually turn off the monitor. Some notebooks already allow users to manually turn off the monitor via keyboard shortcuts, e.g., “FN+F6”. Typically, the monitor will be turned back on when any key has been pressed. Moreover, even a minor disturbance can turn on the monitor. As a result, the monitor will be on when not needed thereby wasting electricity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a notebook capable of individually shutting off the monitor thereof, which can overcome the above mentioned problem.